A Viagem
by Lilith Faye
Summary: Anos depois de terminarem os estudos e iniciarem suas vidas adultas eles se reencontram. Essa será a oportunidade perfeita para resolverem velhas pendencias e arcar com todo o sofrimento que isso possa causar. Conseguirão eles ir até o fim para finalmente seguirem com suas vidas? Essa fic já tinha sido postada a muito tempo, estou revisando. Aceito sugestões ;)


Naruto pegou sua chave e com ela abriu a porta de casa. Estava cansado e feliz.

Tinha trabalho o dia inteiro e agora á noite havia se encontrado com alguns velhos amigos. Era natural que eles estivessem ali, as férias estavam começando, mas mesmo assim Naruto se surpreendeu que tanto Gaara quando Sasuke tivessem comparecido.

Primeiro por que nenhum dos dois nunca foi de reuniões e segundo por que se

odiavam. O Uzumaki devia se sentir honrado por Gaara e Sasuke aturarem a presença um do outro por sua causa.

Ao abrir a porta percebeu que apesar do hall de entrada estar vazio, a sala de descanso estava com a luz acesa.

Foi até ela e abrir a porta da mesma viu que quem estava ali era Sakura lendo um livro de medicina. Apesar de já ser a medica-chefe mais jovem da historia do Grande Hospital de Konoha ela nunca parava de estudar e ás vezes, como agora, ficava até tarde entretida com seus livros.

Quando ele entrou, ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu, parecia um pouco sonolenta.

— Finalmente chegou Naruto, pensei que ia dormir em outro lugar.

Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos de orelha a orelha e pos uma das mãos na nuca. Ambos gestos comuns seus.

— Já fazia um bom tempo que a gente não se via né Sakura-chan, tínhamos muito que falar — então olhou pra ela com um sorriso malicioso — Sakura-chan ficou todo esse tempo esperando eu chegar, isso tudo era preocupação ou você queria noticias dos rapazes. E quando eu falo rapazes estão me referindo a dois em especial.

Sakura ficou vermelha. Poucas vezes Naruto se mostrava tão racional. E ela odiava quando isso acontecia.

O Uzumaki riu abertamente.

Que não hajam confusões. Moravam juntos sim na casa de Naruto, mas isso porque três anos antes, quando ambos tinham vinte e um anos, os pais de Sakura decidiram sair de Konoha mas a garota quis ficar pra terminar a faculdade e assumir o cargo no hospital já guardado pra ela por Tsunade.

Então, Tsunade, que tinha acabado de junto com Jiraiya, passar pra Naruto toda a herança de seus pais as quais tinha direito ao completar a maioridade, sugeriu que Sakura fosse viver com Naruto que foi dos pais dele em Konoha e nenhum dos dois teve qualquer objeção.

Dês de então viviam na mesma casa, mas como irmãos e nada mais.

Naruto conhecida detalhadamente o histórico de Sakura com os dois amigos e apesar de não namorar mais nenhum dos dois e um deles tê-la magoado tanto, ela ainda se preocupava com todos.

Naruto parou de rir e olhou pra ela.

— Eles parecem bem, vão passar as férias aqui, na verdade quase todos os nossos velhos amigos vão. Gaara está namorando uma amiga da Temari, acho que o nome é Matsuri e... — ficou sério — Sasuke continua com a Karin.

Os olhos de Sakura demonstravam magoa, mas nenhuma surpresa.

Ela se levantou e deu um sorriso triste.

— Está tarde, acho que vou dormir, amanhã você me conta o resto sim.

Saiu.

Na manhã seguinte estavam tomando café enquanto Naruto não parava de falar.

— Neji já assumiu boa parte dos assuntos administrativos dos Hyuuga e disse que a Hinata-chan está indo muito bem, o Lee está namorando a Tenten, você acredita nisso Sakura-chan? A Tenten e o Lee! Shikamaru continua com a Temari, mas disso a gente sabe já que eles moram aqui. Itachi e Sai também voltaram do exterior ontem e estavam lá com o Hidan, o Nagato e o Yahiko, além do Sasori e do Deidara.

Sakura então levantou uma sobrancelha.

— O Sasori e o Sai voltaram da exposição na América? Estranho. Nenhum dos dois me ligou.

— Nem pra mim, simplesmente apareceram. Mas sabe como é né. Podia acontecer alguma coisa e eles terem que ficar lá. Vai ver não queria ter que desmarcar e por isso nem deram certeza se vinham ou não.

— Deve ser mesmo. E quem mais foi?

— o Juugo, Suigetsu, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Chouji, Iruka, Kakusu, Haku e... ah, um monte de gente.

— Nossa, vocês tomaram conta do restaurante.

Naruto sorriu animado.

— É né! Nem eu esperava que todos fossem mesmo. Ah! Sabia que o Juugo está trabalhando numa das clínicas da família do Kiba?

— A quanto tempo?

— Quase um ano, ele ta trabalhando com a Hana-nee-san.

— Estranho, a clínica é tão perto, como não soubemos disso? Ah. Juugo sempre foi muito reservado.

Naruto então parou de falar e de comer por alguns instantes, isso assustou Sakura. Afinal, quantas pessoas podem dizer que viram UZUMAKI NARUTO parar de falar e comer?

— O que houve Naruto?

— É que. Eu andei pensando. Que tal a gente dar uma festa? Sabe. Pra reunir todo mundo. NÃO! — ele se levantou subitamente da cadeira que caiu para trás e bateu um dos punhos na mesa — vamos fazer uma viagem com todo mundo! Afinal o que adianta ser herdeiro de uma rede de hotéis e clubes não levar os amigos pra viajar comigo?

Sakura sorriu indecisa.

— Se você acha Naruto... Mas... Sabe... Faz algum tempo... Pode ser um pouco desconfortável pra gente e...

— Yoshi! É isso que eu vou fazer!

Gritou antes de sair correndo da sala com a tigela de cereal na mão e deixando

Sakura falando sozinha com uma gota na cabeça.

"Todo mundo junto em uma viagem? Isso não pode dar certo... O que eu estou pensando? Isso vai ser um desastre completo".

Mas sabia que se o Naruto quisesse ele ia conseguir. Limitou-se a continuar tomando seu café naquela bela manhã de sábado.


End file.
